Hayley Ferguson
Hayley Ferguson is the main antagonist in the episode Freak the Freak Out. She competed against Cat and Jade at Karaoke Dokie with Tara. She liked Beck, flirting blatantly with him, starting a rivalry with Jade that led to the karaoke competition. Although the audience seemed to clearly prefer Cat and Jade in the competition, she and Tara always win the competitions since Hayley's dad is the owner of Karaoke Dokie. After Jade and Cat convince Hayley and Tara to compete for the audience's votes against another person of their choosing, Tori's performance of Freak the Freak Out, under the disguise of Louise Nordoff easily beats them. Unclear whether due to pride or delusion of thinking she had a chance at winning, she says, "The crowd hasn't voted yet" after Tori singing. As a result of their loss, Hayley and Tara were forced to "babysit" Trina, who had recently gotten her wisdom teeth removed. Hayley seems to be a fan of Ginger Fox as she and her friend, Tara, performed two songs by her: Number One and Hate Me Love Me. It is unknown whether she really loves her father or just likes him because he always lets her win his karaoke competitions. Quotes Hayley: You have insane hair. Beck: Yeah... it used to be normal, but then one day it just... went insane! Sad story. Hayley: I like your story. ---- Cat: Um, hi... Miss? Hayley: What? Cat: He has a girlfriend. Hayley: I don't see her. Jade: Turn around! (Hayley turns around) Now you see her. Hayley: I don't see much. ---- Hayley: Aw! Look who's back! I thought I smelled failure. Cat: Then you must be sniffing yourself. (turns to Jade) Good right? Jade: For you. ---- Hayley: And if we win? Cat: You can make out with Jade's boyfriend! Jade: What? Cat: She likes his hair! Jade: So do I! Tara: Worried? Jade: No. ---- Jade (to Hayley): Anyone in this place could be you morons. Cat: Anyone! ..morons. ---- Cat: Oh come on, not her! Jade: At least pick someone who has a chance. Hayley: You said anyone in this place. Tara: And, um, I think she's in the place! Hayley: Hey! Ugly Betty! (Tori looks up) Time to sing. Tori (in a different voice): Me? ---- Hayley: Oh, Hollywood Arts... the school for wannabes. Jade: You know you might 'wanna-be' shutting your face there. Hayley: Really?! Jade: Really! ---- Tara (referring to Hayley's dad): He picked us because we sang the best! Jade: Oh my God. Cat: That is so tight. Jade: Tight means good. Cat: That is so not tight. Gallery hayley_jade.png Tara-haylay-dude.jpg hayley_nervous.jpg hayley_rejected.jpg 1..jpg 2..jpg 3..jpg 4..jpg 5..jpg Hayley with tara - victorious.jpg Hayley.jpg IMG 3826.PNG IMG 3827.PNG IMG 3828.PNG IMG 3829.PNG IMG 3830.PNG IMG 3831.PNG IMG 3832.PNG IMG 3833.PNG IMG 3835.PNG IMG 3837.PNG IMG 3839.PNG IMG 3900.PNG IMG 3898.PNG IMG 3900.PNG IMG 3906.PNG IMG 3910.PNG IMG 3917.PNG IMG 3918.PNG IMG 3919.PNG IMG 3929.PNG IMG 3952.PNG IMG 4010.PNG IMG 4031.PNG IMG 4032.PNG IMG 4036.PNG IMG 4044.PNG IMG 4048.PNG IMG 4199.PNG IMG 4201.PNG IMG 4203.PNG IMG 4205.PNG IMG 4220.PNG IMG 4223.PNG IMG 4228.PNG IMG 4230.PNG IMG 4234.PNG IMG 4237.PNG IMG 4238.PNG IMG 4239.PNG IMG 4242.PNG IMG 4262.PNG IMG 4265.PNG IMG 4311.PNG IMG 4312.PNG IMG 4322.PNG IMG 4327.PNG IMG 4331.PNG IMG 4333.PNG IMG 4340.PNG IMG 4405.PNG IMG 4408.PNG IMG 4425.PNG IMG 4451.PNG IMG 4455.PNG FTFO24562.gif Ferguson, Hayley Ferguson, Hayley Ferguson, Hayley Ferguson, Hayley Ferguson, Hayley Ferguson, Hayley Category:Has a darkside